Panel mounted electrical connectors that have integral resilient latches positioned to be cammed inwardly upon insertion of the connector through the aperture of a panel to snap outwardly and latch the connector housing to the panel are well known. Experience with such structures has revealed that problems exist with relation to latch breakage if the latch is made too fragile and difficulty of insertion if the latch is made too strong. To accommodate such problems, latches may be tied in with projections that give support to the latches. One additional problem is that such additional support occupies a length along the connector housing which makes sealing of the panel mounted connector difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector latch having an anti-overstress feature. It is a further object of the invention to provide an anti-overstress latch of a configuration fitting entirely within the aperture and on one side of a panel to facilitate sealing applied to the other side of the panel. It is yet a further object to provide a simple, moldable latch and stop facilitating easy insertion of a connector and resisting unintended withdrawal relative to a panel.